


A one shot of Harry's time at Hogwarts

by Dahlia1718



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Beast Mode Sex, Bottom Ron Weasley, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Dark Ron Weasley, Dark Severus Snape, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, Father-Son Relationship, Multi, Porn With Plot, Sub Ron Weasley, Top Harry Potter, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia1718/pseuds/Dahlia1718
Summary: A one shot of Hadrian's/ Harry's time at Hogwarts. Explicit content. Harry has three male mates. Feminine Ron. Beastiality involved. Don't read if you don't like it.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Rabastan Lestrange/Harry Potter
Kudos: 26
Collections: Harry Potter Fic, Harry Potter Smut, Harry Potter ⚡





	A one shot of Harry's time at Hogwarts

Hadrian Marvolo Black Rosier Gaunt Peverell a sixteen year old or a glamoured blood adopted Harry James Potter an 11 year old sat on the train guided by uncle Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, his first mate. 

He knew Dumbledore was scheming for him to meet Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Minerva Mcgonagall told him that. 

He ran a hand through his dark unruly hair. He looked quite different as Dumbledore failed to check on him. 

He remembered back to the day before he boarded with Rabastan and licked his lips. 

Hadrian strode into Rabastan's suite to find him asleep and sat upon him. Hadrian straddled him and opened his robe. 

Rabastan's eyes flew open but Hadrian ground his cock against Rabastan's thigh groaning. Rabastan groaned and his hands grabbed Hadrian's hips. "You're mine." Hadrian murmured leaning down to lick the mark on his neck. 

Rabastan moaned louder. "Hadri." He moved his hips up mesmerised by the younger man and his eyes fell shut.

Hadrian took off his own adorned robe and stroked his large cock. Rabastan liked pain. Hadrian leaned forward and teased him by kissing up his chest to his lips and devouring the taste of his mouth and tongue. Imprinting this moment into his mind. 

Hadrian murmured, "I will give you a reward Rabastan. You will take my animagus." 

Rabastan moaned and bucked his hips wildly for release. He was not above begging to Hadrian. "P-please Hadri. I want your cock! I need it inside me! Please give your mate your cock!" 

Hadrian changed into his wolf and paws pinned Rabastan who's eyes were wide with glee as he gazed at the familiar face of the black wolf. "Alpha." He whispered with eyes now begging him to take him. He couldn't stand this wait.

The Alpha's cock suddenly entered him. "Alpha!" Rabastan cried out. He was so happy. The pain in his anus spread as the head of the engorged cock pushed forward into his lower belly. 

He was stuffed already and the pleasure turned into pain as his Alpha whined and moved more of his cock foward. 

It should be impossible, Rabastan had never felt so much burning pain as the cock protruded in his belly. 

The Alpha gazed at him and and started humping and pushing all the way in and out. He screamed in pain but this is what he wanted. He watched the Alpha wildly stab into his arse unable to do anything else. 

For a minute this kept on and Rabastan was nearing his orgasm. He was torn in two when dagger like teeth sunk into neck biting. Rabastan came over his bed hard.

Alpha Hadrian felt the walls become tighter and clench around him. He pushed and settled in further with a whine. 

The knot was at the base of his cock and he did not care for the cries of his mate as he forced him to take. 

His cock grew inside and his knot had his seed flood out into Rabastan. Load after load of heavy cum filled inside him. Some streaked down his thighs covering them despite the cock inside him. 

Hadrian tried pulling out after a minute. He was stuck and whined. Rabastan feared to have to use his safe word if Alpha tried that again. He might have severe damage of his arse and he would like to be fucked continuously by his mate.

Thankfully it was not tried again and the Alpha slumped over him. His heavy weight almost crushing Rabastan. 

He felt hard humid breaths at his neck and moaned as fangs carved into his skin. Biting him a second time. This time the drool from the large mouth dripped down the side of his neck. 

He felt alive. 

Maybe ten minutes later his knot reduced to dripping cum and deflated. His cock scraped against his walls tearing another moan from his hoarse throat. 

Hadrian found streaks of tears on Rabastan's cheeks and he smiled weakly when their eyes met. "Thank you Alpha." He whispered. 

Hadrian licked his neck getting rid of the blood and the wound closed. 

He transformed back and held Rabastan in his arms. "I love you Hadri."

The limp along with the many pepper up potions had Hadrian smirking. He had kissed Rabastan at the muggle station in front of Uncle Rodolphus who rolled his eyes and looked away. 

Hadrian forced Rabastan to open his mouth and had him moan when he bit into his bottom full lip. "Goodbye baby, Uncle Rodolphus." Truly most days he would have Rabastan in his bed. 

He put up his glamours changing from a sixteen year old to an eleven year old. He put on some cracked glasses and grabbed his luggage from his uncle making his way to the platform to meet the Weasleys.

Ron came in after him on the train and he looked over the small boy who had more darker bronze hair than light orange and his features seemed more prominent. He silently casted a charm to see who his parents were and smiled at the boy. 

Mother Molly Weasley and Father Albus Dumbledore. He pulled Ron in shutting the door behind them and cast a silencing charm on their compartment. He ignored the loud squeak from the boy. 

He changed behind him into his sixteen year old self and eyed the boy in his lap lazily with his dark green eyes. He jostled the boy who grabbed onto him in surprise. 

He watched Ron gulp and look over him and leaned in close. He licked up the side of his cheek. He would take a more relaxed approach than his time with his delicious baby. 

Having Albus' son as his mate would be fun. He moved his hips up rubbing his crotch against his small arse. He kissed little Ron's cheek and moved down to his neck. 

He would cast a secret spell to ensure his name does not come out of Ron's large mouth to anyone. He would enjoy seeing Albus annoyed and searching for who marked his son. 

An eleven year old will not be able to take his cock without significant damage. He would wait until Ron was older and begging for him. 

Without warning Hadrian bit into Ron's neck hearing him scream and the grip on him become worse. 

Ron's hand went to his neck feeling the mark. Hadrian kept his smile flashing his dimple at the boy. "Do you like your mark little one?"

Ron shouted and he was glad for the silencing charm. He was amused. "What did you do to me?! Harry?!"

Hadrian pressed their lips together. How cute were his trembling lips. He groaned and ground his hips up moving along his crack. 

He held Ron's hips. "You belong to me." He heard the trolley lady start her round. "If I give you all the chocolate off the trolley would you suck Daddy's cock little one?"

Ron nodded. Hadrian kissed his lips. The trolley lady arrived by their door. Hadrian put Ron beside him and put on his glamours. She popped in, "Anything on the trolley dear?"

Hadrian smiled. "I would like one of everything." He held out a pouch of galleons. 

The lady looked startled and they were covered with chocolates around them. Hadrian moved them to the seat opposite them and pulled Ron up. "Kneel." He took away his glamours.

Ron looked at him. "How do you do that?"

"I had glamours on Ron, this is how I actually look. I will teach you later." He unbuckled his trousers and pulled his pants to around his thighs. Ron's eyes widened. An expressive boy. 

Yes his cock was large. A foot long. Thick. It was exactly why penetrating Ron would not happen as much as he would like to. 

He stroked his cock and grabbed the back of Ron's head. "Relax your throat. If you struggle it will be difficult. It might be more pleasurable than you think."

He moved Ron's mouth close to his hardened dick. The warm mouth wrapped around him and he groaned. 

He waited until Ron opened his throat and then started thrusting his hips forward moving his cock in and out Ron's mouth.

He rapidly increased his face and Ron gagged around his cock. He moaned and released inside Ron's throat. "Swallow." Hadrian demanded tucking his softened dick back into his trousers. 

He saw Ron look at him in surprise. "It's salty but I like it." Hadrian grinned and pulled him into his lap. Ron was already unwrapping a chocolate frog and stuffing his face. Hadrian watched him and stroked his hair. 

Three hours and Ron was stuffed full. Hadrian let him get over his stomach ache.

————

When they were finally done with the tour around the entirety of Hogwarts it would be time for Dinner. 

A feast was laid before the tables they walked past. Harry glanced at Severus Snape. The youngest Potion Master. He looked better in reality. Hadrian looked away before he saw.

He smiled when he found Albus looking at the obvious marking on Ron's neck. His curious twinkling eyes became agitated when he spotted what it indicated. Ron was mated to a creature. Albus would be disturbed tonight.

He felt Snape staring at him when he was called. He fought the hat from his true house in Slytherin and opted for Gryffindor. Ron and him would share their chambers. The chambers were two per room. 

He needed somebody now that he was deprived of Rabastan's lean body. He would be tangled on the sofa with Rabastan at home. 

He moved Ron onto his bed and his hands wandered over the small body. 

Monday morning Hadrian was dressed and reading when Ron opened his eyes. "Bloody hell Harry. Why are you up so early?"

Not taking his eyes off the advanced potions book he was brushing up on he ordered Ron. "Come here." 

Ron stood and quickly bounded over to him. He sat in his lap and blushed when he met Hadrian's eyes. Hadrian kissed his head. "If you want to fail and make me unhappy then continue to sleep in. I will have you read a few books and revise with me, no matter how much you despise it."

He ground his crotch into Ron's arse. Ron moaned and wiggled against the friction. Hadrian grabbed his hips. "Not unless you want to be heading to the Infirmary. Undress." He pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Ron stood and hurriedly took his knitted top and pyjamas off. He sat back on his lap looking at him expectedly. 

Hadrian slid his hand down and found his hole. He rubbed over and around the edges before he dipped a finger in. The discomfort was clear and then it disappeared off Ron's face. 

Working his finger in and out the moans of his little one were not gone unnoticed. He watched the pleasured faces Ron made in his arms and arched his finger. He slid his finger against his walls having Ron feel his finger inside him.

Eventually a second finger had been added stretching Ron. A scissoring motion to open his channel up. Ron started jerking his hips involuntarily. Getting closer to his orgasm. 

Hadrian nudged his fingers against his prostate and Ron was shouting his Harry and cumming. Not wanting the cum to go anywhere Hadrian put his mouth over the head and took all the cum into his mouth. 

Ron whined. "Ah- Harry! Don't stop." 

Hadrian kissed him letting him taste himself for two minutes. He cast a Tempus. "Ron, 7:45. Get dressed, breakfast is at eight."

————

He smirked mentally when Snape questioned him in his knowledge and he answered correctly. Whereas he ordered Weasley to mess up and act stupid. He couldn't have anyone suspicious and Weasley would distract them from him. He wasn't in love with Weasley that would take time. For now he was a plaything. 

Reading with uncle Rodolphus all these years...

Rabastan certainly wouldn't help him when he stirred their sexual appetites at thirteen. His real age was sixteen. 

His knowledge was superior to what Albus put in the curriculum for Hogwarts. The staff were questioning Albus at dinner. He knew the Dark Lord was in possession of Quirell after his first class.

How could he not recognize the presence of his own father? 

Minerva opened the conversation having taught 'Harry' in transfiguration. "Albus, Harry knew more than anyone else in class. You told me he had no knowledge this morning." She mentioned it loud enough for the other staff.

Flitwick agreed. "Yes he cast the levitation charm and it worked right away. I haven't seen anyone pick up magic that easily in years."

Snape surprisingly grumbled. "I questioned him on third year potions."

Albus stared at the side of his head as he ate. "Question him tomorrow to see how far his knowledge extends. You will have to proceed on, we should not separate him from his friends and classmates."

Hadrian arrived back into his chambers with Ron and asked. "Do you trust me?"

Ron nodded immediately. "Yes I do."

Hadrian put on his invisibility cloak and moved it over Ron. "Be quiet and follow me. Stay under this invisibility cloak."

He moved out of Gryffindor house passing Gryffindors coming in. Making his way through the castle he arrived at the DADA classroom and waited for Quirell to arrive back from patrol. 

Half and hour later Quirell walked into the room and looked surprised to see him. "Harry, what are you doing here?"

Hadrian scoffed pulling Ron closer against his chest. "You know better than I do Father."

He heard a hissing voice at the back of Quirell's scarf wrapped head. "Hadrian. That is my son you idiot. Let me out."

Quirell unwrapped his head and turned. The distorted face of his father looked at his son and Hadrian took his glamours off. "We need to bring you to life. Father you look awful."

Voldemort gave a look to the Weasley in his lap. Hadrian looked down. "Oh Ron is my second mate. He wouldn't do a thing. I live with Uncle Rodolphus Lestrange and my mate Rabastan Lestrange. They will be working with the Malfoys. Severus Snape will be my third mate."

Voldemort's face spoke. "Hadrian, I need the stone."

Hadrian smirked. "I have it. I stole it from Hagrid when he left to get it from vault 713. They put the fake stone somewhere in Hogwarts. I will give it to you in the summer. I believe Albus Dumbledore has planned something."

————

The train left for London. He decided he would mark Snape in forth year. Severus would be thirty one then. Rabastan stayed twenty four because of his bite born August 20th. Hadrian had turned Rodolphus last year.

He could not dispel the excitement of going home. The stone was safely in his pocket and Voldemort would meet them at the muggle train station. 

Hadrian kissed Ron and waved to Hermione their friend. He left before Mrs Weasley could start a conversation with him. He nodded to Draco Malfoy. 

He moved through the crowd and came through the wall looking for the Lestrange brothers. 

"Hadrian!" His uncle and mate were coming towards him. His body filled with lust and his cock twitched for his mate. Hadrian permanently for the summer removed his glamours and hugged Rabastan breathing in the scent that belonged to him.

He kissed Rabastan for a while before uncle Rodolphus pulled them apart. "Father will be here soon. I have the stone and the necessary items. If he can drink the elixer he will regain his body."

Voldemort drank it that night once they had found Quirell and took the wraith out of his body. Hadrian silently snuck into Rabastan's bed and moved into the arms of the older man wanting his touch. 

Rabastan laughed and kissed his shoulder. "Hadri. Glad you're home."

Hadrian smiled. "I heard you slept in my bed for the first months." Uncle Rodolphus told him how much Rabastan had missed him.

Rabastan muttered. "Shut up. I love you."

Hadrian woke first and climbed over Rabastan. He pushed his cock in and watched Rabastan's eyes fly open. 

He moaned and his heels dug into Hadrian's lower back when Hadrian started pounding his shear length into him. 

The pain burned. 

He let Hadrian dig into him deeper press into his prostate harder. Give him more pain. Every thrust felt exhilarating and large. 

His body convulsed and came with a large shudder. A heavy load of cum filled Rabastan in return. Hadrian kissed his breast. 

The summer his father regained his strength and he wrote to his mate. 

————

He met with the Weasleys. This year his father would plan, research and rescue his death eaters from azkaban. He celebrated his seventeenth birthday with Rabastan. 

After Mrs Weasley finally let them board Hadrian found an empty compartment for the both of them. Hermione joined them and Ron relaxed on his lap. 

————

Ron folded his arms. "Who the hell does Ginny think she is? You are my Daddy." Ron crawled over in his little skirt. "Daddy I'm yours aren't I?" Ron was fuming and he was amused by the boy.

Hadrian smiled. "You know your place little one. You need to help me with one thing."

Ron pleaded. "Anything Daddy." 

They both had detention and it was about time to claim Snape. When Snape walked out to patrol leaving them writing lines Hadrian beckoned Ron over. 

"Your glamour." He reminded Ron who appeared in his skirt and bounded over to the desk in front of him. He removed his own glamour to only wearing his sweatpants.

When Snape came back in, Hadrian had his cock buried in Weasley's beautifully wet ass. Snape yelled. "Mr Potter, Mr Weasley! Get out of my classroom!" 

Hadrian muttered a door locking spell in parsel and a silencing charm. He kissed Ron's back and turned face Snape with a grin. "Would you like to join us?" 

"Get out." Snape coldly stated. 

Hadrian grabbed his cock. "Why? So you can keep this to yourself?" His fangs scraped down his neck and when he found the perfect place... He took a bite. "You are my mate Severus Snape. I am not Harry Potter. My name is Hadrian Marvolo Black Rosier Gaunt Peverell. The Dark Lord's son." He whispered. 

Hadrian pulled back and felt Severus' hardness under his touch. "Ron, we will let Snape decide what he wants. If he attempts to go to Dumbledore I will know." 

————

When he had a detention from Snape a month later he smirked. What did Mr Severus want? He usually did not cause a scene so he wasn't put in detentions. Ron had all of his with Filch. Not helpful.

The pretty professor was working on a potion when he strode in. He took off his glamours. The professor knew who he was already. 

Severus looked at him with a hard stare. "What are you? This is not a normal creature bite."

Hadrian flashed his fangs. "Have you not heard of a Vampire Professor? But you know what the mark means any way."

Severus nodded his head. "A claim."

Hadrian licked his lips. "But you are more difficult to read Professor. My first mate likes the chase and a rough painful fuck. My second mate is more gentle and sits on my lap. You however are different. I like to be close and touch my mates often but I don't know you that well."

Professor Snape casted the charm to see who his parents were. "The Dark Lord is Tom Riddle. Dumbledore had James and Lily Potter blood adopt me. I am sixteen but Harry Potter was born three years later. The prophecy is fake, Dumbledore knew you would run to the Dark. But Father knew where I was. He hadn't intended for the curse to hit me. The curse kills anyone it touches and the room was small. A father cannot hurt his son, it rebounded on him. Also, I've marked you because of you, you are a wonderful teacher too no one except your slytherins realize it. I want to know you. I'll leave now, I've said too much." He chuckled bitterly and ran a hand through his long hair before walking away from the desk.

A hand grabbed his wrist. 

————

A laugh echoed throughout Hogwarts grounds. "Harry Potter, you Albus have played the wrong card. Would I not recognize my own son?"

Gasps and whispers grew. Harry walked towards his father. "Harry." Albus called softly.

Moody growled limping on his foot, "Get back here boy! Albus get him back here." 

Hadrian stopped and took off his glamours. His body grew taller, more muscular, his hair wasn't brown and straight it was dark and curly. His eyes not light but a darker green. He was twenty two. He kept walking to Rabastan who came forward. 

Rodolphus rolled his eyes. "Rabastan had become a lovesick fool." He whispered to aunt Bellatrix and Minerva. 

Rabastan grabbed his hand. Ron was his mate. Snape who had pretended to die in the front of the dark. He eyed the man until he came closer.

He turned letting everyone see his face. The shock on Albus Dumbledore's face. He thought the son was a scrawny small boy. He was two inches taller than Severus and three above Rabastan. The Weasleys and Hermione except Molly and Ginny came forward. Hermione was aunt Bellatrix's second mate.

Well his cock shoved up Ron's arse was enough for the boy to turn dark. 

He smirked when Ron hugged him. Arthur Weasley knew Molly's secret. Dumbledore was angry. His seemingly incompetent son was dark. He was wearing a soft knit sweater that fell off his shoulder. 

Molly shouted. "Ronald Weasley! How dare you take your sister's place?! You have made her so upset! Apologise!"

Ron yelled back, "He's been fucking me since first year. I'm his second mate. I told you all third year that I was dating Hadrian."

Molly Weasley became red and Rabastan chuckled. "That would surely make her shut her mouth." 

Albus mentioned. "Mr Weasley, you did not say Hadrian was Harry. How was your mother to know?"

"My name is Hadrian Marvolo Black Rosier Gaunt Peverell." 


End file.
